O outro 4D
by mymistrust
Summary: Felizmente para Doggett e Reyes do universo que conhecemos, tudo terminou bem no episódio 4D. Mas e quanto aos outros Doggett e Reyes? O que aconteceu com eles em seu universo?


**O OUTRO 4-D  
**_©2007_

**Spoilers:** 4-D (9ª temporada)  
**Tipo:** DRR, Universo Alternativo (-).  
**Censura:** R.  
**Nota da Autora:**Graças a Deus existe um universo alternativo com John Doggett e Monica Reyes. Agora toda a trama cruel que Chris Carter inventou para esses dois pode ser burlada, e nesse maravilhoso outro universo podemos criar histórias lindíssimas e impossíveis com absolutamente qualquer personagem. E adivinhem só – _estaremos sendo fiéis à história original!_ Esse é um universo alternativo, meu caro Chris, criado por você mesmo. Estamos no seu universo, só que fora dele. _PODEMOS ESCREVER O QUE QUISERMOS! HÁ!_ [/Fim do delírio da Autora, que se sentia culpada por suas divagações não condizerem com a realidade dos Arquivos X.

* * *

Era como se tudo aquilo houvesse passado pela sua cabeça na velocidade de um piscar de olhos. De repente, ele estava de volta àquele mesmo dia, sentado no furgão, ao lado de Follmer. Encarava o pequeno monitor à sua frente, que mostrava Monica agachada em frente à bicicleta, enquanto Irwin Lukesh entrava pela porta da frente do edifício. Ela estava bem. _Ela estava viva!_

Aos poucos, as coisas foram se encaixando na cabeça de Doggett, e ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um profundo alívio por ver Monica viva, sentia seu desespero aumentar à medida que os segundos passavam. Ia acontecer.

– Vamos, vamos, vá para a 4-D... – sussurrou Follmer, ansioso.

Doggett sacudiu a cabeça. Aquilo tudo não podia ter sido nada. Havia acontecido, ele sabia que sim. Não entendia como, nem por que, mas havia acontecido. Ele mexeu os braços e as pernas, e quase não pôde conter lágrimas de alegria quando viu que estava bem. Nada havia acontecido. Nada. Não por enquanto, mas ele sabia que tinha pouco tempo.

John ergueu a cabeça e voltou a encarar o monitor.

– Ele está atrás de você, Monica – disse Follmer.

– Não – Doggett não poderia ficar ali parado. Ele não esperaria acontecer, não de novo. Ele não permitiria. – Monica, não faça nada, eu estou entrando.

– _Quê?_ – ela sussurrou do outro lado, sem entender.

– O que está fazendo, Agente Doggett? – indagou Follmer, confuso.

– Monica está em perigo ali, não vou permitir que nada aconteça... – começou ele, levantando-se e preparando sua arma.

– Sua parceira é voluntária nessa missão, Agente – interrompeu o louro, olhando de esguelha para Doggett. – Ninguém a forçou a fazer isso. Temos que seguir o procedimento, você não pode... Ei, _o que está fazendo?_

Contudo, Doggett não ouvia uma palavra do que ele dizia. Sem dar mais satisfações, saiu do furgão correndo em direção ao prédio, a arma em punho. Ele pôde ouvir os passos de alguém correndo, e gritou, atordoado:

– Não vá atrás dele! _Monica!_ – ele chegou a tempo de ver a mulher sumindo pela porta que levava à escadaria.

No furgão, Follmer gritava pelo rádio:

– _Todo mundo entrando! Dêem cobertura para Doggett! Não deixem Lukesh escapar!_

– Monica! – Doggett viu, horrorizado, a mesma cena se repetir: aquele homem repulsivo estava sobre Monica, ameaçando-a com uma faca. Ele não pensou duas vezes, e atirou no agressor pelas costas.

Monica deu um grito, assustada, e se desviou do corpo de Lukesh bem a tempo. Ele caiu morto, sem mais um suspiro.

– John! – ela chamou, trêmula. – Como você...? – mas parou a pergunta: Doggett a encarava, estático, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela se preocupou, e aproximou-se. – Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

Ele deu um passo à frente e abraçou-a com força, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela era sólida, e não uma ilusão. Emocionada, mas confusa, Monica retribuiu ao abraço. Ela pôde sentir as lágrimas dele escorrerem em seu pescoço, já que ele havia afundado a cabeça no ombro dela, e finalmente resolveu falar:

– Está tudo bem, eu estou bem... – dizia, numa voz mansa. – Acabou, você chegou a tempo...

– Desta vez sim – foi tudo o que ele disse, e Reyes não entendeu.

Um segundo depois, a escadaria estava cheia de agentes do FBI e um esquadrão da SWAT, com suas armas em punho, inutilmente. Follmer também chegou, tão confuso quanto Reyes. A essa altura, Doggett já havia soltado a parceira, que ainda o encarava atordoada.

– O que diabos deu em você, Agente Doggett? – Follmer estava furioso. Era responsável por aquela operação, e se algo saísse errado, ele seria o culpado. Ter Lukesh morto não estava nos planos – a idéia era capturá-lo vivo, até porque ninguém tinha certeza quanto a culpabilidade do homem. Atirar em um inocente iria pesar e muito na carreira de John Doggett.

– Ele ia matar a Agente Reyes – disse Doggett, firmemente. – Ele ia cortar a garganta dela.

– Do que diabos você está falando, Doggett?

– Ele tem a faca, pode revistá-lo!

– Eu temo que não – um outro agente, atrás de Reyes, Doggett e Follmer, falou.

Os três se viraram para o homem que sinalizou a escada, e no lugar onde o corpo de Irwin Lukesh caíra não havia nada – absolutamente _nada_.

– Mas que merda é essa? – Follmer não pôde conter sua raiva, e foi até os degraus. Não havia nada, nem mesmo um rastro de sangue. Era como se nunca tivesse acontecido. O corpo de Lukesh havia simplesmente desaparecido, na presença dos três agentes: Follmer, Doggett e Reyes, mas nenhum deles notara.

Reyes estava boquiaberta, e olhou para seu parceiro. Ele não parecia tão surpreso quanto ela. Pelo contrário, em seu semblante a mulher viu claramente um ar de compreensão – ele sabia o que havia acontecido.

– John? – ela inquiriu, virando-se para ele.

Seu parceiro continuava encarando a escadaria quando falou:

– Vamos dar o fora daqui – e virou-se, com Monica em seu encalço, com medo de questioná-lo, visto que ele parecia tão agitado para ir embora.

– Ei! Espere aí um segundo! – Follmer esbravejou, como se a culpa fosse de Doggett. – Temos que achar o corpo... Ou Lukesh vivo! Isso não é possível...

John voltou-se novamente para Follmer, aparentando estar tão irritado quanto o próprio, e disse:

– Muito bem, ache-o. Se puder. – Monica colocou uma mão em seu ombro, como que para acalmá-lo. Ele deu uma olhada de esguelha para a mão da mulher. Cada movimento dela significava muito para Doggett. – Eu vou levar a Agente Reyes para casa, ela precisa de um pouco de paz depois do que aconteceu aqui.

Follmer não disse nada quando os dois sumiram pela porta da escadaria.

Durante todo o trajeto para a casa de Monica, Doggett não disse uma única palavra. Ele dirigia, decidido e concentrado, e aquele comportamento estava deixando a mulher realmente preocupada com seu parceiro. Afinal de contas, por que ele estava agindo daquela forma? O que havia acontecido com Lukesh? _Por que ele não falava nada?_ Depois daquele abraço (Monica pôde sentir claramente toda a emoção de John, e aquilo a deixou igualmente emocionada) ela achava que merecia algumas explicações.

– John...

– Agora não.

Ele continuava transtornado interiormente, ela podia sentir isso. Mas John era um homem forte, e jamais deixaria que seus medos atrapalhassem sua vida prática. Às vezes, essa atitude era uma bênção. Outras, como naquele momento, parecia uma maldição.

Monica decidiu não questioná-lo mais. Quando ele achasse apropriado, falaria. Ele explicaria tudo para ela. Tudo.

Entretanto, aquele pensamento não era suficiente para acalmá-la. Vez por outra, quando parava num sinal ou o trânsito ficava mais lento, Monica percebia os olhares que John lançava em sua direção – era como se ele quisesse ter certeza de que era ela mesma ali. Era como se olhasse para alguém que havia voltado dos mortos, e aquele olhar a deixava mais nervosa ainda. O que diabos havia acontecido naquele furgão para Doggett ficar tão agitado assim? O que diabos seria que só ele tinha visto?

Quando eles chegaram ao novo apartamento de Monica (que ainda estava uma bagunça, pois ela tivera que interromper a mudança para se focar no caso Lukesh), a única coisa que John pediu foi para que Monica ficasse parada um instante à sua frente.

Ela ia retrucar, mas ele olhou-a com aqueles olhos azuis suplicantes, e completou:

– Por favor.

Parecia tão importante, e John parecia tão angustiado, que Monica fez o que lhe foi pedido, e ficou parada.

Apesar das milhares de vezes em que ficara parada diante de seu parceiro, e das outras milhares de vezes em que ela tivera aqueles olhos fitando-a fixamente, aquele olhar de John a deixou constrangida de um jeito que ela não podia explicar. Era como se ele estivesse vendo-a nua e indefesa; era como se pudesse ir além da sua matéria sólida e analisar sua alma tão intimamente, e de uma forma que ninguém ousaria, que deixaria qualquer um constrangido. Após alguns segundos, não suportou mais aquele olhar tão penetrante, e desviou-se de Doggett.

– O que está acontecendo, John? – ela estava nervosa, e isso ficou evidente no seu tom de voz. Doggett imaginou que deveria estar realmente assustando-a com aquele seu comportamento, mas ele simplesmente não podia evitar.

Deus, ela havia sido morta. Sua garganta estava dilacerada. Ele jamais esqueceria aqueles olhos arregalados, com a vida de Monica escapando por eles como uma brisa. E depois aquela outra Monica, tão vívida, tão sua – mas não era _sua_ Monica de verdade. Era uma _outra_ Monica, mas uma _outra_ Monica que parecia tão infeliz e tão confusa com a situação de Doggett que ele não podia suportar. Ele não podia suportar vê-la daquele jeito. E quando pediu que ela desligasse a máquina, não era por ter acreditado completamente na teoria dela – era simplesmente porque não podia agüentar vê-la sofrer por ele. Preferia morrer a fazer Monica passar por aquele sofrimento. Um sofrimento que nem sequer parecia pertencer a ela de verdade.

– Monica... – ele aproximou-se novamente da parceira, e com as duas mãos segurou seu rosto, acariciando-o com os polegares. A pele tão quente, tão suave... – Você não tem _idéia_ do que ia acontecer naquele lugar hoje...

– John... – ela suspirou o nome dele, pois aquele carinho a estava deixando levemente amolecida. – Por que não me conta o que aconteceu...?

– Não, não – ele negou veementemente. – Você não precisa saber. Você não precisa saber de nada. A única coisa que precisa saber – E aqui ele se aproximou mais do rosto de Monica, que estava hipnotizada pelos olhos de seu parceiro – A _única_ coisa que precisa saber é que eu não permito que você sofra, entendeu? Não permito que uma única lágrima caia desses seus olhos por minha causa. Não mesmo.

– John? – ela estava completamente confusa, mas de repente sentiu que explicações poderiam esperar. Lentamente, ela também colocou suas mãos no rosto de Doggett, e acariciou-o. Na verdade, analisou-o: passou as pontas dos dedos suavemente por sua testa franzida, depois as sobrancelhas e os olhos, que ele fechou com prazer para a inspeção de Monica, então as maçãs do rosto e o nariz. Por fim, ela chegou aos lábios, e lentamente passou a ponta dos dedos por eles. John continuava de olhos fechados. Aquele toque o hipnotizava, o fazia esquecer de seus medos. – John? – Monica chamou-o mais uma vez.

Ele abriu os olhos, e encarou-a. Não conseguia tirar suas mãos do rosto dela.

De repente, ele sorriu. Monica retribuiu-lhe o sorriso, e John percebeu o quanto aquele rosto significava. Não deixaria que ela sofresse. Jamais. Não por ele. Não permitiria magoá-la.

Ainda com o sorriso no rosto, John aproximou-se e beijou-lhe lentamente a testa. Sentir a pele de Monica em seus lábios era um prazer que ele apenas se permitira sentir poucas vezes em sua vida. E em todas essas vezes, sempre havia sido um toque rápido, um beijo furtivo no rosto ou na mão, como se fosse um prazer tão grande que devia ser pecado.

Depois do beijo, Monica voltou a encará-lo e a exigir respostas apenas com aquele seu olhar inquiridor.

– John... – Ela voltou a chamar pelo nome dele. Deus, ela amava dizer aquele nome. – Por que não me conta, agora, com calma, o que aconteceu?

Doggett suspirou. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela ia começar a perguntar novamente. Ele não queria contar. Ele não queria fazê-la imaginar toda aquela situação. Vira claramente como a _outra_ Monica reagira, não queria ver a mesma reação da _sua_ Monica. Não sabia se suportaria. De fato, não sabia como havia suportado ver a _outra_ Monica naquela situação.

– Por que você não toma um banho antes? – ele sugeriu, a fim de ganhar tempo. – Tome um banho, eu vou fazer café pra gente. – Ele tinha suas mãos nos braços de Monica, como se ainda checasse sua solidez.

– Eu iria, se você me soltasse – e ela sorriu. Deus, ela sorriu.

Doggett deu uma risada tímida, e deixou-a ir.

– Relaxe você também, tire essa jaqueta do FBI – sugeriu ela, andando em direção ao banheiro. – Tire os sapatos. Fique confortável.

E enquanto Monica desaparecia no corredor, John ficou confortável: tirou a jaqueta e os sapatos, assim como sua camisa de manga comprida. Apenas com seu _jeans_ e uma camiseta regata branca, ele foi para a cozinha fazer o café. Como imaginara, estava tudo uma bagunça. Monica nunca foi nenhum primor em organização, mas com a mudança, parecia que o lugar havia sido invadido por uma horda de bárbaros.

Doggett riu. Ele amava aquela bagunça de Monica.

Quando ela saiu do banho e trocou de roupa (uma saia preta até os joelhos e uma blusa branca regata), já podia sentir o cheiro de café invadindo cada cômodo do apartamento. Saber que, quando chegasse na sala, teria não só café quente, mas um John Doggett esperando por ela, a fez sorrir durante todo o trajeto de seu quarto até a sala.

E lá estava ele. Nervoso. Mas feliz. Monica havia percebido claramente que agora ele hesitava em falar a verdade. Entretanto, ela não era uma pessoa fácil. Insistiria até o último instante. Afinal, algo realmente grave havia acontecido a Doggett para ele agir daquela forma tão estranha durante a investida contra Lukesh. Fora o fato de que o corpo _baleado_ do suspeito havia sumido bem debaixo dos narizes de três agentes do FBI sem explicação aparente.

Ah, sim. John Doggett iria explicar muitas coisas a ela enquanto eles tomavam aquele café.

Monica aproximou-se do sofá – que parecia ser a única coisa livre de caixas e coisas embaladas em jornal – e sentou-se. John veio da cozinha logo em seguida, trazendo duas canecas com café fumegante.

– Aqui está – disse, dando a Monica uma das canecas. – Café com um pouco de leite, como você gosta.

Ela sorriu. – Sabe, você pode passar o resto da tarde me paparicando, Agente Doggett, mas eu ainda quero saber o que aconteceu com Lukesh.

Doggett havia acabado de se sentar ao lado de Reyes, e nem bem tinha dado um gole da sua própria caneca quando ela falou em Lukesh. Ele quase engasgou, e olhou-a de esguelha.

– O que aconteceu com Lukesh – ele repetiu, como se analisasse a validade daquele questionamento.

– E como você sabia que ele estava apontando uma faca para mim? – indagou ela, dando um gole no seu café em seguida. – Você chegou por trás dele, não tinha como você ter visto a faca.

Doggett baixou os olhos.

– John, por favor.

Ele inclinou-se para frente e colocou sua caneca na mesinha de centro, entre o que parecia ser um elefante indiano feito de madeira e uma caixa de papelão cujo conteúdo era um mistério.

– Monica... – ele suspirou. – Sabe, você não precisa saber. Não precisa passar por isso.

– Isso o quê? – ela não daria o braço a torcer.

– Quer dizer, eu nem sei se _acredito_ no que aconteceu – começou ele, arrumando uma desculpa. – Talvez eu tenha imaginado. Talvez eu tenha visto uma espécie de "futuro iminente" que se provou errado. Ou talvez não tenha acontecido nada disso, e eu tive apenas o bom senso de entrar na hora certa e impedir que Lukesh fizesse o pior.

Monica olhou-o honesta e profundamente.

– John, pare de enrolar e diga logo – ela também largou sua caneca de café sobre a mesinha de centro. – Seja lá o que aconteceu ou _não aconteceu_, ainda não explica como o corpo de Lukesh desapareceu.

– Tenho certeza de que Irwin Lukesh está muito bem na casa de sua mãe, preparando um lanche para ela, completamente alheio aos seus próprios crimes – ele deu um sorriso ante ao olhar intrigado que Monica lançou-lhe.

– Calma aí – começou ela – Nós trocamos de papéis aqui e ninguém me avisou? Você está bancando o senhor intuitivo e misterioso agora, é?

Doggett deu uma risada.

Deus, como era bom discutir com ela ali, naquele apartamento, com gosto de café na boca, sentindo os pés descalços dela encostados aos seus sobre o sofá. Eles estavam virados um de frente para o outro, e como aquele era um sofá pequeno, de apenas dois lugares, a posição os deixava um tanto apertados. Mas nenhum dos dois fazia questão de se afastar um do outro.

– Eu não sei se posso _explicar _o que aconteceu hoje, Monica – começou Doggett, pegando novamente sua caneca e dando um grande gole. – Tudo que sei é que _aconteceu alguma coisa_, e eu estaria sendo imprudente se ignorasse.

– Então não tente explicar, John – disse Monica, movendo-se no sofá para se aproximar dele. – Apenas conte.

Quando ele terminou de contar o que havia acontecido – Lukesh, o outro universo, a outra Monica, seu estado físico – o sol já tinha ido embora, e a sala de Reyes era fracamente iluminada por um abajur sobre uma caixa de papelão. Monica havia se acomodado no chão, encostada ao sofá, afastando-se de Doggett, quando ele falou sobre a sua situação no hospital, e ficara de cabeça baixa durante boa parte da história. Doggett havia se deitado no sofá, de barriga para cima. Ele sabia que Monica não queria que ele visse seus olhos, e ele respeitaria isso.

O café já havia esfriado, e a caneca de Reyes estava quase intocada.

Como Doggett havia esperado, ela acreditou em toda a história, de forma que estava tão abalada como se houvesse presenciado tudo. Como se ela fosse a _outra_ Monica. E era isso que ele queria evitar. Era exatamente esse tipo de sofrimento inútil que ele queria evitar.

– Então... – John estava no final da história, e aqui ele mesmo se emocionou. – Eu pedi pra você (ou aquela que era você naquele universo) desligar a máquina.

Reyes apertava as pernas contra seu corpo, a cabeça repousando sobre os joelhos, os cabelos escondendo seu rosto dos olhos de Doggett. Mas naquele momento da história, ele não permitiria que ela ficasse daquele jeito. Movendo-se no sofá, John encontrou uma posição em que seu rosto ficava ao lado do de Monica, permitindo que ele sussurrasse em seu ouvido.

Com uma das mãos, ele ergueu a cabeça da parceira, mas ela estava de olhos fechados. Não queria que ele visse os olhos dela.

– Ela não queria, a princípio. Mas eu a convenci, e ela desligou, Monica – disse ele, sentindo-a se retrair. – Porque era o único jeito dela ter o Doggett dela de volta.

A mulher não disse nada. Ficou apenas ali, parada, com a cabeça apoiada na almofada do sofá, olhando para o teto da sala. Doggett tinha uma das mãos em seu rosto, e ele a acariciava. _Por favor_, pensava ele, _por favor, diga alguma coisa._

– Você se matou, Doggett – murmurou ela de repente, assustando-o. – _Eu o matei. _Você não acreditou em mim (ou nela) completamente. Você se matou, porque não suportaria. Não suportaria viver daquele jeito.

– Monica... – sussurrou ele, bem próximo ao ouvido dela. – Eu não suportaria porque eu _vi você morrer_. E porque eu realmente acreditei nela. Explicava como Lukesh desaparecia. Explicava como você morrera e de repente estava ao meu lado no hospital, sã e salva.

Ela virou a cabeça para encará-lo, seus narizes quase se tocando.

– Você acreditou de verdade? – indagou ela, séria. – Realmente acreditou no que eu disse? Achava _sinceramente_ que tudo voltaria ao normal se você morresse? Que ela teria o "Doggett dela" de volta, e você a mim?

Ele se calou. Não tinha certeza. Havia sido um tiro no escuro, sim, mas ambos – ele e Monica – haviam aceitado o risco. Ele não havia feito tudo sozinho.

Doggett não sabia o que responder, e ficou calado.

– E o corpo de Lukesh? – Monica mudou o rumo da conversa. Talvez ela também não quisesse saber a resposta para aquelas perguntas. – Você acha que aconteceu a mesma coisa com ele? Que, quando ele morreu (o Lukesh do outro universo), o Lukesh _desse_ universo, o inocente, voltou a existir?

– Acho que sim – concordou Doggett. – Se a teoria da _outra_ Monica estava certa, toda vez que o Irwin Lukesh do mundo dela vinha para o nosso, o Lukesh desse mundo desaparecia. Assim como o Doggett que estava com a outra Monica no apartamento desapareceu quando eu atravessei seja-lá-o-que-for.

– Deus, John – ela se aproximou ainda mais dele, e acariciou seus cabelos. – Essa é uma história horrível... Mas fantástica. E vinda de você, é mais incrível ainda.

Ele não disse nada, e apenas sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta. Ficaram assim, se encarando, até que Monica se inclinou lentamente e beijou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o se arrepiar, e depois o queixo, fazendo-o rir.

– Monica...

– John... – respondeu ela, colocando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e puxando-o para baixo. – Venha sentar aqui no chão comigo...

Ele desceu do sofá, sentando-se atrás de Monica, de forma que ela se aconchegou entre suas pernas, e ele abraçou-a por trás. Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, apenas desfrutando daquele abraço. Monica havia apoiado a cabeça no peito de John, recaindo um pouco para seu ombro esquerdo, deixando o pescoço todo à mostra para ele. Apenas provocando-o, insinuando-se, dizendo de forma silenciosa: "toque-me".

E ele poderia tocá-la. Deus, como era bom tocá-la! Como era bom senti-la viva, sua, entre seus braços! A imagem de uma Monica com a garganta cortada agora parecia um pesadelo horrível, mas distante. Talvez nada daquilo tivesse realmente acontecido. Talvez fosse tudo uma grande ilusão, um grande medo que Doggett projetou de tal forma que lhe pareceu real.

– Como será que os outros Doggett e Reyes estão, John? – indagou Reyes, interrompendo os pensamentos de Doggett.

– Hum... Acho que eles também voltaram à estaca zero – sugeriu ele.

– Quer dizer, no meu apartamento, comendo salsicha polonesa?

– É, acho que sim – concordou Doggett, pensando que fazia pelo menos uma semana que ele queria apresentar Monica às salsichas polonesas da rua M.

– Acho que eu também contaria o que aconteceu, caso fosse comigo – disse Monica, sorrindo. – Acho que o John Doggett daquele mundo deve estar rindo da minha cara agora, com toda essa história.

Doggett deu uma risada. – Eu não riria!

– Não, claro que não! – retrucou Monica, acompanhando-o.

– Não, é sério, eu não riria de uma história dessas – falou ele, em tom grave, fazendo a parceira parar de rir também. – É uma história horrível, Monica, _horrível_. Não existe nenhuma graça nela. Acho que eu ficaria apavorado, mas não acreditaria.

– É, também acho – concordou ela, fechando os olhos. – Estou tão cansada, John. É como se tivesse acontecido comigo.

– Ainda bem que não... – ele disse aquilo mais para si mesmo do que para Monica.

– Que?

– Nada, nada – e ele abraçou-a mais fortemente, e ela deixou-se amolecer naquele abraço. – Você está aqui, então está tudo bem.

– Brad deve estar furioso com você – Monica deu uma risada, abrindo os olhos. – Ele vai procurar por esse Lukesh e nunca vai encontrar.

– Ou vai encontrar o Lukesh que não cometeu crime algum e prendê-lo.

– E isso é certo? – indagou Reyes, mudando de posição e virando o rosto para encarar Doggett.

– Acho que sim – respondeu Doggett, após ponderar por alguns segundos. – Quer dizer, eles continuam sendo a mesma pessoa, ou algo assim. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, o Irwin Lukesh desse mundo vai despertar o assassino que há nele, e vai matar, assim como o outro.

– Mas e se eles não forem tão iguais assim, Doggett? – insistiu Reyes. – Quer dizer, eles vivem em universos diferentes. Mesmo sendo um reflexo, é um reflexo impreciso – se existem dois universos, cada qual com seu Doggett e Reyes, quer dizer que há diferenças entre nós. Talvez nós façamos coisas que nossos outros _eus_ nesse outro universo não fariam, e vice-versa.

– Como você pode ter certeza disso? – retorquiu Doggett, torcendo o nariz para aquela teoria.

– Não posso – respondeu Monica. – Mas existem diferenças entre esse universo e o outro. E diferenças só podem ser criadas por pessoas. De alguma forma, somos ligeiramente diferentes, mas iguais na essência.

Doggett deu uma risada sonora, fazendo Monica afastar-se de seu peito para que ele pudesse rir sem ser sufocado pelo peso dela.

– John... – Monica não gostava quando ele a desacreditava daquela forma.

– Está bem, está bem – disse ele, parando de rir. – Já parei.

Ela ainda olhava-o desconfiadamente.

– Não gosto quando você faz isso – disse ela, soando mais magoada do que realmente se sentia, voltando a aconchegar-se no peito dele.

– Desculpe... – disse ele, alisando seus cabelos.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para vê-lo. O pescoço dele estava na mira de sua boca. Deus, como havia sido bom beijá-lo...

Doggett desceu uma das mãos até a cocha de Monica, que propositalmente mexeu-se, deixando a perna ainda mais exposta ao toque dele.

– John... – gemeu ela, aproximando-se do pescoço dele mais uma vez e depositando ali um beijo suave, mas que ela sabia que o deixava excitado. Ele deu um sorriso.

– Está se insinuando para mim, Agente Reyes? – sussurrou ele, baixando os olhos para Monica. Ela sorria.

– Está passando a mão em mim, Agente Doggett? – revidou ela, beijando-lhe agora o maxilar. – Isso é _tão_ anti-profissional...

John deu uma risada, e voltou a encarar Monica. Sua mão continuava alisando sua cocha, e de forma cada vez mais atrevida.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse pensar no que dizer, já estavam com os lábios grudados, num beijo forte, porém delicado, e demorado. Eles não pararam o beijo nem quando Monica trocou de posição, sentando-se de frente para John, com suas pernas sobre as dele, tórax contra tórax. Ele a puxava com avidez para perto dele, e Monica sentia como o deixava excitado. Ela sorriu, entre um beijo e outro.

– É a sua arma, Agente Doggett? – sua saia estava enrolada na cintura, e John começou a trabalhar para se livrar de sua própria calça.

– É melhor você checar... – os dois riram, e enquanto ele desafivelava o cinto, Monica tirava a blusa.

– O que será que os outros Doggett e Reyes estão fazendo agora? – murmurou Monica, quando John atacou-lhe os seios, deixando-a livre para falar, entre um gemido e outro.

– Espero que coisas tão interessantes como nós...

**FIM**

_**N/A:**__ Infelizmente, todos nós sabemos que os John e Monica do universo que acompanhamos não fizeram nada de interessante naquele dia... _

_Um dia eu ainda acerto as contas com o Chris Carter!_


End file.
